1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a method of processing an SOI substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a MEMS process is used to manufacture an inkjet head, it is needed to form a layer including an ink channel. The ink channel takes up a relatively large portion of a silicon wafer. To form the ink channel in the silicon wafer, a deep reactive ion etching (DRIE) method is widely used.
However, if a channel having a large area is formed by using a reactive ion etching (RIE) device, a sectional profile in the wafer becomes non-uniform after performing an etching process. That is, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the pattern processed in a middle plate of the inkjet head in which a reservoir is formed occupies a relatively large portion of the wafer, and thus the profile of a side wall becomes larger than an angle of 90 degrees during the DRIE process, thereby forming a shape as shown in FIG. 1.
In other words, the shape actually processed is different from the originally designed shape, and thus if an inkjet head is completed by coupling top, middle and bottom plates to one another, the contact surfaces between the three plates may be misaligned.